A chama das velas
by Lanuxa
Summary: Depois do fim da guerra Draco se ve perdidamente apaixonado por uma ruiva que havia se tornado a chama da sua vida. Ele mal sabia que tambem era a chama da vida dela.


A chama das velas

Fazia quase uma hora que ele estava ali. Estava nervoso por saber que mais uma vez ela se atrasara. Ela sabia como ele odiava atrasos. Mas naquele dia o atraso não era o principal motivo. Ele tinha algo a dizer que o estava sufocando a dias, meses para ser sincero. Ele não sabia exatamente como tudo aquilo havia começado, ele só sabia que havia sido numa situação parecida com aquela, que, como naquele momento, ele brincava distraidamente com as chamas das velas na mesa do restaurante. Só que na época ele estava bêbado.

Flashback

Ele não podia acreditar que sua mãe havia morrido, na frente dele, logo no final da batalha, quando ele fora convencido de que seria melhor para ele se ele fosse para o lado da luz. No momento sentia um ódio mortal daquele ser repugnante que se dizia Lord supremo. Se ele já não estivesse morto ele o mataria. A questão era que, apesar de Snape ter matado Dumbledore, ele havia feito aquilo por conta do Voto Perpétuo. Aos poucos ele foi convencendo Draco de que o melhor para ele era ir para a Ordem. Então, dois meses antes da guerra acabar, ele o fez. Foi muito útil como espião e estrategista. Ajudou na batalha final. Mas foi exatamente nesse momento que ele viu sua mãe morrer. Ela morreu pois descobriram que ele era espião. Ela morreu porque não podia controlar o filho. Ela morreu por ordens do Lord. Mas, o pior de tudo, ela havia morrido por sua causa.

Ele virava copos e mais copos de wisk enquanto lembrava da cena deplorável que insistia em vagar pela sua mente. Vagamente ele percebeu alguém entrando no bar e parando de pé ao seu lado. A pessoa o examinou com cuidado e depois sentou a sua frente. Vermelho. A cor era o que ele conseguia distinguir dos borrões que via a sua volta. Pela voz parecia ser uma mulher.

-Malfoy você está bem?

-Não interessa. Pode se retirar? –falou sem perder o controle da voz, apesar do alto grau de embriaguez.

-Se eu perguntei é porque interessa. Por acaso eu devo te agradecer, afinal você me salvou ontem na batalha. –ela parecia meio contrariada.

-Tanto faz. –falou bebendo mais um copo de wisk num gole só. Ele não lembrava de nada da ultima batalha só daquela cena.

-Malfoy quantos copos disso você bebeu? –perguntou tomando o copo das mãos dela.

-Não sei. –falou tirando as mãos do copo e voltando a passar os dedos pela chama da vela.

-Malfoy isso vai te queimar! –disse tirando a mão dele do fogo.

-Não me importo.

-Anda, eu te ajudo a voltar pra casa.

Ele não pode protestar. Tudo o que pode fazer foi dizer:

-Eu não lembro onde fica.

-Mas eu sei. Vamos. –disse deixando dinheiro na mesa e carregando-o com o braço por cima de seus ombros. Eles andaram um pouco até chegarem numa grande mansão. Entraram numa sala imensa e ela perguntou:

-Você lembra pelo menos onde fica seu quarto?

-Acho... que é no andar de cima. –falou meio cansado sentando no sofá.

-Malfoy, levanta. Malfoy você não pode dormir ai. Malfoy! –disse vendo ele se deitar no sofá e fechar os olhos. Já era tarde para reclamações. Ele havia dormido. Conseguiu sentir algo cobrindo ele e parecia que a tal mulher desconhecida tinha apoiado os braços em seu abdômen e a cabeça por cima deles. Mesmo assim não acordou.

D&G

Acordou e tentou abrir os olhos, mas o ato pareceu acentuar uma dor de cabeça que ele acabara de sentir. Tentou se lembrar do porque de seu corpo parecer que tinha sido triturado e sua cama não parecia tão fofa. Flashs dele bebendo, da cor vermelha, da mulher misteriosa e de um sofá apareceram na sua cabeça. "Merda de ressaca!" pensou tentando se levantar mas sentindo um peso sobre si. Dessa vez ele conseguira abrir os olhos. Fios... fios de cabelo vermelho. "Eu não me lembro de ter feito algo mais com essa mulher." pensou intrigado. Olhou melhor e pareceu reconhecer aquele rosto de algum lugar. "Ruiva, sardas, pequena e supostamente frágil... não pode ser..." pensou quase entrando em pânico. Aquela era realmente a Weasley. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse estourar em xingamentos contra ele mesmo ele viu ela despertar devagar. Por alguma razão aquilo lhe causou um arrepio. A cena era um tanto quanto paralisante, seus olhos não conseguiam se desvencilhar da ruiva que agora se espreguiçava como um gatinho manhoso. "Uma gata..." não pode deixar de pensar. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e quase caiu pra trás ao ver Draco.

-Weasley o que faz aqui?

-Ah me desculpe. Eu acho que cai no sono e... Ah Malfoy vai te cata, eu te ajudei ontem!

-Ajudou porque quis...

-Não, era pra retribuir o favor. Não quero ficar devendo nada para você.

-Que favor, afinal?

-Você não se lembra? –falou com voz de quem diz "Merda, perdi meu tempo a toa!".

-Claro que me lembro, estou perguntando pra ver se você se lembra. –falou sarcástico.

-Malfoy cala a boca!

-Vai falar ou não?

-Certo... Na ultima batalha. Você matou um comensal que estava prestes a me matar.

-Ah! –disse se lembrando vagamente de cabelos ruivos espalhados no chão e um Comensal, que ele não pode identificar, rindo maliciosamente enquanto apontava a varinha na direção daqueles cabelos.- Então era você!

-Bem, agora que não te devo mais nada eu posso ir embora. Estou perdendo a festa de comemoração na Ordem. E acho que você deveria passar lá mais tarde. –disse pegando a bolsa e começando a andar quando a voz dele a parou:

-Por quê?

-Por quê o que?

-Por que você estava naquele bar e não na festa.

-Fui pelo mesmo motivo que você.

-Esquecer que é uma estúpida? –perguntou divertido.

-Não, me embebedar.

-Por que?

-Você é muito curioso sabia?

-Eu não quero ficar devendo nada a você.

-Já disse que eu só estava devolvendo o favor.

-Então me responde.

-Eu não quero!

-Vai Weasley o que custa?

-Custa muito. Adeus. –disse saindo da casa e aparatando logo em seguida. Mas ele não esqueceria aquilo tão fácil.

Fim Flashback

Seus devaneios foram cortados ao sentir uma mão empurrando a sua para fora do alcance do fogo. Ele sabia que era ela. Ela sempre fazia isso. No começo ele brincava com o fogo apenas por tédio, mas atualmente ele o fazia para lembrar-se dela, de suas mãos vagueando os cabelos ruivos quando se abraçavam.

-Draco porque me chamou aqui?

-Oi Ginevra tudo bem?

-Tudo mas...

-Eu já te explico... –disse passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela quando ela o abraçava para se cumprimentarem. Se separaram e ela disse:

-O que era tão urgente?

-Bem Gi, é que... –parou pensando em como dizer.

-Fala Draco! –falou impaciente com as voltas que ele dava. Essa mania ele com certeza tinha pegado dela. Depois de quase um ano de amizade, se vendo todos os dias, era suposto que isso acontecesse.

-Bem, eu te amo Gi.

-Eu sei, você parece um irmão pra mim. –disse. Uma sombra estranha de infelicidade passou pelos olhos dela, mas saiu tão de repente quanto chegou.

-Ginevra, eu acho que você não entendeu... Não é disso que eu estou falando.

-Então é do que? –perguntou confusa. Afinal que brincadeira era aquela?

-Parece estranho mas desde o dia que eu descobri porque você tinha entrado naquele bar eu comecei a te ver como alguém especial. Na verdade eu já te via diferente do "ruiva, com sardas e pobre" desde aquele dia que você me tirou do bar. Eu cismava em descobrir porque você tinha entrado lá, porque evitava tanto aquele assunto. Eu acho que você descobriu isso. –disse ao que ela acenou positivamente- Depois que eu descobri que o Potter tinha terminado com você pra ficar com a Chang eu quis matá-lo. Talvez a raiva que eu sentia era maior do que o ódio que eu sentia de Voldemort por ter mandando... você sabe. Por vezes eu tentei inutilmente me fazer acreditar que você era como uma irmã. A única amizade que eu tive. Mas era mais que isso... Você é o único amor que eu tive. –disse agora olhando para as próprias mãos como se estivesse falando com elas e não com a ruiva a sua frente.

-Você só pode estar brincando Draco. –dizia tentando se segurar.

-Eu sei que é loucura, motivo de riso e que provavelmente estou arruinando a reputação da família Malfoy... Mas é a verdade. –disse simplesmente levantando a cabeça e vendo a mulher a sua frente chorar.- Gi? Me desculpa eu...

-Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... –dizia tentando parar de chorar.- Eu esperei ouvir isso esses meses todos. Desde aquele dia que eu te vi dormindo no sofá, cansado, sem a mascara de sarcasmo, sendo apenas você. No começo eu pensei que fosse carência... Ah Draco! –disse voltando a chorar. Draco se levantou e deu graças a Merlin por estarem numa mesa do restaurante afastada e ninguém podia vê-los. Ele a abraçou fortemente e disse:

-Gi, eu te amo... Não precisa chorar. –Ele odiava ver aqueles olhos cor-de-mel inundados de lagrimas. Ele se sentia incapaz de fazê-la feliz toda vez que isso acontecia. Ele se curvou um pouco para alcançar os lábios dela e começou a roçá-los com os seus. Aos poucos os lábios dela foram se abrindo e dando passagem para a língua de Draco explorar a boca que a tanto tempo ele sonhava conhecer. O beijo dele era calmo e ele brincava com a língua dela, o que ela achava divertido. Ele aprofundava mais o beijo enquanto ela o puxava pelo pescoço. Mas então, o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava e a falta de ar tomaram o lugar da felicidade e ela disse se afastando:

-Draco nós estamos no meio do restaurante, alguém pode ver!

-Certo. –disse fazendo a mesma coisa que ela havia feito algum tempo atrás. Pegou o dinheiro e colocou em cima da mesa. Logo em seguida a beijou aparantando com ela. Gina desaparatou assustada. Ela conhecia aquele lugar, era a casa de Draco! Na verdade, ERA O QUARTO DELE!

-Draco eu...

-Só se você quiser... –disse ele. Ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos. Aos poucos a expressão assustada foi dando lugar a um sorriso maroto. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir também. Voltaram a se beijar. Draco empurrava Gina pra trás, o que a obrigava a andar. Ela deu alguns passos até cair na cama puxando Draco consigo. Eles riram alguns minutos. Draco se abaixou até o pé da cama e tirava os sapatos de Gina fazendo caricias, ele sabia que ela era sensível naquela área afinal ela havia contado uma vez. Depois de ela quase implorar para que ele parasse ele deu um sorriso maroto e tirou os próprios sapatos voltando para o lado da ruiva para beijá-la. Gina afundava os dedos nos fios macios de Draco enquanto ele percorria a cintura e a barriga dela com as mãos. Ele parou de repente e ela protestou manhosa:

-Não para não...

-Calma ruiva... –falou sorrindo maroto e dando um aceno com a varinha. Logo o quarto estava cheio de velas. De vários tamanhos e formas, aromáticas ou não, de qualquer forma eram velas.

-Ah? –perguntou com um sorriso bobo sem entender.

-As chamas me lembram você. –disse passando os dedos no rosto dela com delicadeza, como se ela fosse feita de um cristal fininho e frágil. Voltaram a se beijar agora com mais intensidade. Gina arranhava levemente os ombros do loiro enquanto ele subia a blusa dela. Ele tirou-a completamente e começou a desabotoar o sutiã dela. Eles não desgrudavam os lábios um segundo sequer. Estavam quase sufocados com o perfume um do outro e mesmo assim não se afastavam. Draco conseguiu tirar o sutiã da ruiva mas ela não teve muito sucesso com a blusa dele. Depois de vê-la bufar pela terceira vez ele simplesmente arrancou a camisa fazendo todos os botões voarem. Ele sorriu maroto e se voltou para os seios da ruiva. Eram perfeitos, nem em seus sonhos imaginaria algo tão maravilhoso. Começou a acariciá-los, o que fazia Gina suspirar. Vez e outra ele descia a boca até eles e os massageava com a língua. Cada suspiro da ruiva o fazia querer terminar logo com aquilo. Ela desceu as mãos tremulas de prazer até a calça dele e a tirou sem hesitação. Gina já podia sentir o quanto Draco estava excitado. Ele tirava a saia dela com pressa sem reparar no brilho malicioso dos olhos da ruiva. Quando ele conseguiu tirá-la por inteiro ela o surpreendeu invertendo as posições. A ruiva se sentou nas pernas dele enquanto ele falava divertido percebendo o que ela ia fazer:

-Eu não posso acreditar que é mesmo você Ginevra...

-Pode acreditar, querido. –disse com um olhar maroto tirando a ultima peça no corpo dele. Ela desceu a boca devagar até o membro enrijecido do loiro. Dava pequenos beijos, enlouquecendo-o. Quando ele pensou que ela não conseguiria fazer uma torturar pior ela começou a sugá-lo devagar. Ele se agarrava ao lençol e mordia o lábio inferior sufocando os gemidos que viam com mais força cada vez que ela aumentava o ritmo. Ele estava quase gozando quando ela parou. Ele deu um suspiro de alivio e ao mesmo tempo bufou por ela ter parado com algo tão prazeroso.

-Calma loiro, não precisa ficar nervoso. –disse começando a beijá-lo. Ele inverteu as posições novamente e tirou a ultima peça de roupa dela. Dessa vez quem seria torturada seria ela. Ele fazia um caminho de beijos pelo corpo dela. Chegou então a parte interna de suas cochas e abriu-as delicadamente. Agora ele brincava com a língua na parte mais sensível da mulher. Ela gemia e suspirava e ele sabia que ele mesmo não suportaria ficar tanto tempo sem poder uni-los logo. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto com as caricias. Ele voltou pelo caminho de beijos que havia traçado e juntou os lábios dela mais uma vez nos seus. Quando eles se separaram ele perguntou:

-Ginevra você quer mesmo isso?

-Eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo se você parasse com essa lenga-lenga. –disse sorrindo travessa. Ele sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez. Depois abriu suas pernas mais um pouco e começou a unir seus corpos. Ela o puxou pela cintura pois não agüentava mais esperar. Agora ele havia penetrado-a por completo. O ritmo era lento e sedutor. As palavras proferidas eram de puro amor e erotismo e elas só faziam o prazer aumentar. Agora Gina cravava suas unhas com força nas costas de Draco enquanto ele deixava marcas vermelhas por todo o seu corpo. O ritmo aumentava a medida que Draco movimentava seus quadris e guiava os dela. Gina gemia alucinadamente e Draco ficava cada vez mais excitado. Foi então que aconteceu. Os dois chegaram juntos ao limite de seus corpos. Draco urrou de prazer. Gina soltou um alto gemido. Ele continuou alguns minutos por cima dela, ainda acariciando-a e beijando-a. Por fim lhe deu um beijo na testa de deitou-se ao seu lado. Gina se aconchegou nele fazendo com que os corpos suados se colassem novamente. Na visão dele ela estava perfeita. O cabelo molhado de suor colado ao rosto rubro e nele habitava um sorriso feliz, contagiante. Ele passou os dedos na chama de uma vela que estava ao seu alcance e disse por fim:

-Definitivamente ruiva, o prazer dessa chama não é nada comparado ao prazer da sua. –Acariciava levemente os cabelos ruivos da mulher enquanto ela brincava com os pelos loiros de seus tórax. Draco puxou a coberta para cobri-los enquanto Gina falava:

-Você tem que parar com essa mania de passar os dedos no fogo.

-Eu gosto de sentir sua mão na minha me impedindo de continuar.

-Apesar de você ser muito bobo... –disse dando um beijo em seu tórax- Eu te amo. –completou se aconchegando e fazendo os braços em volta de si a apertar ainda mais.

-Eu também te amo. Você é a chama da minha vida. –falou mas ela já dormia. Ele beijou sua testa e dormiu também. Mas a chama daquele amor seria como a chama daquelas velas encantadas. Nunca se apagaria. Nem mesmo depois da descoberta dos Weasley's.

N/B intrometida e metida: O.O'''''''''''''''''''' MERLIN, MERLIN, MERLIN (( se abana)) Caramba, que perfeietaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (( capota)) sério...sem mais comentários...mto mto mto mto mto mto mto mto BOA O.O' ((desmaia)) "Interrompemos a N/B porque a beta está em um estado de coma, esperamos que ela melhore logo, e a proposito o ultimo recado dela: "REVIEWS! MTAS REVIEWS!" Boa noite a tdos..."

N/A: Certo, minha beta é exagerada. Eu realmente gostei dessa fic, só achei a NC um pouco forte. Eu ia mudar but depois de dona Rafinha e minha betinha quase me mataram com azarações e pedradas eu não tive mais coragem de mudar u.u. Toda vez que eu leio esse final me dá vontade de fazer uma continuação então, se vocês quiserem, estamos ai só pedir xDD. Bjaum pra todos! Fui!


End file.
